


laid out like an invitation

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns to the motel to find Dean covered in come in the aftermath of a hookup. He can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laid out like an invitation

Sam gets out of the Impala and groans as his back clicks. Sleeping in the car is always a pain in the ass, and especially so when he doesn't have the steady sound of Dean's breathing coming from the front seat.

Dean. Sam frowns as he approaches the motel. Last night, Dean gave him a look that was quite easy to interpret. _I'm hooking up, clear out._ Sam doesn't like the feeling of being thrown out just so that Dean can have a fuck. It's not right.

Not right for so many reasons. Sam shouldn't have to make himself scarce for Dean's lay. Dean is...Dean is his, and he hates the thought of Dean with anyone else. He's always pushed it aside and tried to be satisfied with just being Dean's brother.

Sam swings the motel door open and steps in, freezing in shock when he sees Dean.

Dean is sprawled on his back on his bed, one arm over his head handcuffed to the headboard, the other hand hanging just over the edge of the bed, a second pair of handcuffs dangling from his wrist.

He's covered, fucking _covered_ in come, smears of it all over him. As Sam moves into the room, closing the door quietly behind him, Dean makes a soft noise and pulls one leg up.

Sam's gaze is drawn inexorably to between Dean's legs, to his dick, lying soft and sore looking against his thigh. He can't see Dean's hole from where he's standing, but he imagines it's probably still loose and sloppy from being fucked.

It's pretty clear that no woman did this. Dean was fucked by a guy, and he hasn't even had the goddamn decency to clean the come (his, the hookup's, maybe both) off of his skin.

"You're a fucking tease," Sam growls, crossing quickly to the bed. "You wanted me to see you like this, didn't you? You goddamn slut." He's done holding back, his restraint completely snapped.

Dean's pretty deeply asleep, he only stirs slightly as Sam rolls him over onto his belly. It's probably just because of the discomfort of the wrist still cuffed to the headboard being twisted that he whines softly, but Sam closes his eyes for a moment and indulges himself, imagines that it's Dean whining because he can't wait to get Sam's cock in him.

Sam strips down and crawls onto the bed. He settles astride Dean's thighs and pulls his cheeks apart to reveal Dean's hole. Just as he'd thought, Dean is still loose and fucked open. He wouldn't even have to lube himself up, all Sam would have to do is push inside. Dean would just take him, all of him, and not have a damn choice in the matter.

A shiver goes through him. He knows in that instant that any chance that he wouldn't do this is gone. There's no backing down now. He's already naked and on top of Dean.

Biting his lip, Sam stretches himself out above Dean and guides his dick to Dean's hole, pushing the head inside.

Dean comes awake with a gasp below him as he shoves in another inch. "Ah! Wh-what..." Dean squirms, cranes his head around, mouth going soft and slack in shock. "Sammy?"

"Shut up." Sam thrusts the rest of the way in, savoring Dean's shocked cry. "You fucking want this, don't you? Didn't even clean his goddamn come off of you, just left yourself there for me to see."

Dean feels amazing. He's fucked open but still tight enough to feel goddamn amazing on Sam's cock. He pushes Dean's head down into the bed, moaning as Dean wiggles and clenches around him.

"Tease. Always been a tease, and I've always tried to ignore it, but this is too goddamn much. Laying there, freshly fucked like a fucking _invitation_." He punctuates the last word with a particularly hard thrust.

Dean is making obscene noises, high, breathy moans and whimpers as Sam pounds him into the mattress. He thrashes and bucks but he hasn't said stop. 

As long as Dean doesn't, Sam can tell himself that Dean was purposely trying to tempt him into it.

"How many times did he get you off? Your dick looked rubbed raw, how many times did you come for him?"

"Th-three," Dean pants.

"Slut." Sam grinds in deep, feels Dean clench around him again as he humps against the bed. Sam laughs, surprised. "Hard for me? God, you really _are_ a slut." He's close to losing it, but he doesn't want to come inside Dean. He has another plan for this first time.

Sam pulls out just in time to come all over Dean's freckled back, moaning and squeezing his dick just right to coax every last drop out. When he's done, he sits back on Dean's thighs again and smiles, looking at Dean all marked up.

Dean moans when Sam shoves three fingers back into his ass, twisting them just right. "I'm going to make you come until you pass out." He says it like a threat, and Dean trembles but doesn't struggle anymore.


End file.
